What If?
by xXBrokenxxTearsXx
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata are best friends. What will happen, when Hinata comes on team 7 instead of Sakura? Warning: Slightly ooc, and changed background
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah, this is actually my 2nd fanfic, but I did delete my other one. So here is a new one, please enjoy**

* * *

A Bad Start, A Good Ending

Naruto sat on the swing on the playground, 7 years old, and no one to return to, come home to, or anything else. All his friends were home, being together with their families. He thought he was all alone, until… He saw a boy… a boy with raven hair, sitting on the playhouse. He looked lonely and sad. Naruto didn't know, if he should go over to him, or not. So he decided just to sit and stare at him. He slowly began to wonder, why he was still on the playground, it was 9 pm already, and most of his friends would sleep now. He then heard a sound, he turned his head around, and on the ground was a girl, again around his age. Her hair was midnight blue and covered her eyes completely. Naruto was really confused now, he used to always be the only one that was on the playground on this time and now, there were two other kids, around his age there too. He was sure, he had seen them before, but where? He decided, it was time to take action! It jumped over to the boy, and sat down beside him. "Hey, my name is Uzumaki Naruto! What's your name?" he said with a foxy grin. The other boy slowly faced him, and Naruto noticed his onyx eyes, and then it'd hit him, who he was. He was that popular boy in his class, what was his name? Sake, Shino, Sa…

"Uchiha Sasuke," he replied and interrupted Naruto's thoughts. "Naruto? What a lame name," he then said with a smirk.

"What did you say duckbutt?!" Naruto said angrily.

"I said: Naruto? What a lame name," he repeated with a smirk, "and don't dare call me that baka!"

"I know what you said! You freak!"

"If you knew it, then why did you ask baka?"

"Stop calling me baka, duckbutt!"

"Then stop calling med duckbutt!" They looked angrily at each others.

"I just came here to be your friend," started Naruto, while looking away and blushing, "because, I thought you looked lonely, but maybe I was mistaken, you maybe want to be alone after all…" He made a movement, like he was about to leave, but Sasuke grabbed him around his waist.

"No, it would be okay, with some socially for just a moment, as long, it's not screaming fan girls," he said with a little smile, and gained a grin from Naruto, "so how come your parents, let you stay out so long?"

"My parents are dead; I have never known them…" Naruto said alittle sad, "and you?"

"My clan was brutally killed by my brother not long ago," replied Sasuke and closed his eyes, he was drown in memories for just a second, and then went back to reality. He saw Naruto's compassionated face and hurried added, "it's okay! Really I hate people's compassion, it makes me sick!"

"Really? No one talks to me after all, the whole village hates me, and I don't know why…" he said sadly, "but I live with it, it has been that way, my whole life now, why should I be sorry about it now?" He grinned to Sasuke. He looked over the playground, and then noticed the girl again, "hey Sasuke-san, should we go talk to her?" he asked and pointed at the girl.

"Naah, I think, she is one of my fan girls, they are stalking me, and is watching my every move!" he said and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Sasuke-san, but she isn't even looking at you," Naruto said, and it was true. The girl looked at some flowers she had picked up, "she looks just as lonely, as you did, before I came, maybe she is just lonely, and she came here, before all the others were heading home, and didn't go home, because… I don't know… Maybe her parents have forgotten about her…" Sasuke then opened one eye, and looked down at the girl, they couldn't see her face, because it was getting dark, her hair covered it and they looked down at her, but he had to admit, Naruto was right. She did look lonely, and she sure didn't look at him either. He thought about it a second, and found it very impossible for parents, to forget about their own child.

"I don't think, her parents have forgotten her, maybe she doesn't have any… just like us," he then said, it would be more possible.

"Should we go over there and say… hi?" he asked. Sasuke nodded, and then they headed towards the girl. "Hey!" Naruto said happy, the girl jumped in surprise, but Naruto didn't seem to notice at all, "my name is Uzumaki Naruto! What's your name?"

"H-Hyuuga H-H-Hinata…" she stuttered out quit.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke…" Sasuke said, both Naruto and Sasuke took place on each side of Hinata, Naruto at her left, and Sasuke at her right. They sat in silence for about 5 minutes, a really awkward silence. They all three felt very uncomfortable.

"Ne, Hinata-san, can I ask you something?" Naruto said to break the silence.

"H-hai!" she said.

"Why do your parents let you stay out this long?"

"Umm… You see, m-my mother d-d-died 5 years ago g-given birth to m-m-my little sister, Hanabi… A-and m-my dad, w-was s-s-sacrificed f-for t-the village…" Hinata said quietly.

"I'm feeling sorry for you!" Naruto said and hugged her. Hinata blushed, but you couldn't really tell, because of the darkness. "But we're here for you! Believe it!"

"Umm thanks… B-but, I-I k-know about y-your h-history too, Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san, m-my s-story is n-nothing compared to yours!" Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, and Naruto let go of Hinata. They were silence again, but this time, it wasn't awkward, just a normal silence. And from that moment, they bound a precious friendship.

The next day

Sasuke and Naruto walked together towards the academy. "Oi Sasuke-san, isn't it funny, how we just suddenly became friends?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't remember us becoming officially friends Naruto. After all we did just hang out together yesterday, by an accident," he replied cooly, "so I don't even know, why we are walking together right now…"

"You mean that Sas-" he was interrupted by an epic fan girl scream, and a punch in the face.

"What do you think, you are doing together with _my_ Sasuke-kun!" a curtain pink haired girl whined.

"Excuse me! Who's Sasuke-kun forehead?" a blonde girl said annoyed, "you must mean _my _Sasuke-kun, but I have to ask the same question: What do you think, you are doing with _my_ Sasuke-kun, freak?"

"He is not yours Sasuke-kun Ino-pig!" Sakura said angrily, "I mean, come on, who could ever love a pig like you?"

"Oh yeah? At least I'm pretty and hot! And I do not have an abnormal forehead either!"

"You? Hot? Pretty? Yeah right! You are so ugly, and my forehead is just the right size, it just shows, that I can think! Right Sasuke-kun?" Both Ino and Sakura looked to where Sasuke used to stand, but he was gone. "NARUTO!" Sakura yelled and turned to, where Naruto used to lay on the ground, but he was gone as well.

"See, you did scare them away! Now, I'm sure they are heading for the academy, I'll be waiting at you there!" Ino said with a laugh and ran off with Sakura right after her, but Sasuke and Naruto actually did hide in the trees over them, and gave a relieved sigh, when they saw them race away.

"Man, I hate fan girls!" Sasuke said and jumped down, followed by Naruto.

"I see why now, but hey! I really like Sakura-chan, she is so cute!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Umm… G-good m-morning, Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san!" they heard a soft voice say behind them, they turned around, and saw a bowing Hinata. She had her hair in two ponytails and a bandage around her forehead, first now could they really see her face, what they noticed the most, was the bandage and her eyes. Her eyes where white with a hint of lavender in, totally pupil less.

"Ehmm, good morning Hinata-san, no need to bow, or call us by last name," Naruto said with a kind smile, "now, let's hurry to the academy, otherwise, we are going to be late!" he said, he took Sasuke's hand, in his left hand, and Hinata's hand in his right hand, and ran off dragging them with him. They arrived at the class just in time, and got seats together, in the front of the class, from the window to the door, Hinata, Naruto and then Sasuke. The classes were boring, because they didn't do anything, but read.

Lunchtime

Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto sat underneath a tree. "Man, I should hang out with you some more!" Sasuke said.

"Why is that U-Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked.

"You keep the fan girls away from me!" he replied looking at a huge group of fan girls, glaring at Hinata. "But Naruto, we have to protect Hinata after this!"

"Why is that?" he asked with his mouth full of onigiri.

"I think, the fan girls may attack her, for hanging out with me!" Sasuke said.

"Oh I don't hope so! They can punch really hard, when they want to!" Naruto laughed out, Hinata soon followed with a giggle, even Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. They had a great time together, and their friendship kept blossom.

5 years later

"Com'on Hinata-chan! Hurry up! I'm so excited! I can't wait to see, who is gonna be on my team! Dattebayo! I hope, I'll get on the same team as you! And Sasuke-kun of course!" he yelled, while dragging Hinata by the hand, Hinata had her foreheadprotecter just like Naruto and Sasuke, around her forehead, she was so happy, when she got it. It wasn't near as noticeable as her bandage. They met Sasuke at the corner, and they nearly collided, but luckily they didn't, Naruto just grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him with him as well. "Wohoo!" he yelled, "Konoha here we comes!"

"Geez, Naruto-baka don't be all so mighty! You are only a genin!" Sasuke said

"Shut up Sasuke-theme! Today genin, tomorrow hokage! Haha!" he said happily. Sasuke just smirked at him. He sure was stupid, they arrived as the first ones, for once, and they find their seats really quick. They just chatted about everything and nothing really, as the rest of the class slowly arrived, not noticed by them.

"Good morning class!" Iruka came in and everything went silent, everyone was just so excited, he did slowly, almost slow-motion, or so it felt like, up to the front of the class. "You will now get to know your groups, so be quite! Okay group one…" each time he said a group, you could hear a girl's cry, just because they didn't come in the same group as their precious 'Sasuke-kun'.  
"Group 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata…" Naruto jumped up and hugged Hinata.

"Yay Hinata! We're in same group! Wohoo!" he yelled.

"If I can finish this, and… Uchiha Sasuke," he said, a big gasp was heard from the girls, and the last girls began to cry. Sasuke didn't say or do anything, just sat there and looking. Naruto on the other side, was being really excited and loud, which annoyed the other students, and Hinata tried to calm him down, which didn't seem to work. "If you would shut up now Naruto…" Naruto immediately stopped being hyper, "team 8 is Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura and Inuzuka Kiba,"

"No!" Sakura screamed, "why? A bugguy and a dogguy! Why is this happening to me? All I ever wanted, was to be on the same team as Sasuke!"

"Shut up Sakura!" the other girls yelled.

"Team 10 is Nara Shikamaru, Ino Yamanaka and Aburame Chouji!" Iruka announced the last groups, "You will all be meeting your new sensei 10:00 am! Break!"

* * *

**A/N: I know, it's not that long or good, yet, but I promise the chapters will be longer and better^^**


	2. AN

Okay, don't hate me here! I know, I haven't updated the story for months, and when I finally write SOMETHING, it's a stupid A/N! Okay, I kinda need your help, because I've been writing, and trying, but… I just CAN'T write fighting scenes! I mean, I fail at it! So I need someone's help, so if interested with helping me here, please review, or write to me, something, thanks!


End file.
